


lying beside you, with you wanting me

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Could you tell me about her?” Grace asks, nose inches away from Frankie’s, as they face each other on the bed.“Are you sure?” Frankie says, softly. “Won’t it just upset you?”“No.” She shakes her head against the pillow, a sort of sad look on her face, but she’s smiling. “I wanna know everything.”“Okay.” Frankie takes Graces hands and holds them close to her chest. “Her name was Eleanor. We met in high school when we were both 17. I was a cheerleader-““You were acheerleader?!” Grace’s face lights up. “Really?”





	lying beside you, with you wanting me

**Author's Note:**

> "gay grandma rights!" - me 2k19

“Could you tell me about her?” Grace asks, nose inches away from Frankie’s, as they face each other on the bed.

“Are you sure?” Frankie says, softly. “Won’t it just upset you?”

“No.” She shakes her head against the pillow, a sort of sad look on her face, but she’s smiling. “I wanna know everything.”

“Okay.” Frankie takes Graces hands and holds them close to her chest. “Her name was Eleanor. We met in high school when we were both 17. I was a cheerleader-“

“You were a _cheerleader_?!” Grace’s face lights up. “ _Really_?”

“Yes.” Frankie smiles, a little embarrassed. “I loved it, I was co-captain. Anyway, Eleanor would come to _all_ the football games, I always noticed her sitting front row, she had the most beautiful auburn hair. And one day she came over to me after a game and told me how great she thought I was during our routines, and after that we instantly became friends. We started talking in the halls more, then we started eating lunch together, then suddenly one day I had her pressed up against the wall of a school bathroom stall.”

“How romantic.” Grace says, sarcastically, making Frankie giggle.

She sighs. “It was so exciting. And we had to get to class right after that! I still remember how I couldn’t concentrate on anything else. And I couldn’t even talk to anybody about it!”

Grace can see that talking about this takes Frankie back to a totally different time. Like she’s recalling memories she hasn’t thought about in years. Happy memories.

“And was Eleanor okay with it? I mean, did you start dating right away or was she worried about… You know?” Grace asks, totally intrigued, totally jealous that Frankie got to have this kind of experience with another girl at that time of her life, but still, happy that she did.

“Well, of course, we both knew we couldn’t tell anybody. But, yeah, we started dating. We would go to the movies all the time and hold hands as soon as the lights went down. And Del Taco wasn’t around back then, but Eleanor made the _best_ burritos,” She says, looking at Grace very seriously, before letting out a disappointed moan, “I still miss ‘em.” She pauses. “You okay?”

Grace’s eyes seem a little red, but she wants Frankie to continue. Hearing such a story is so refreshing somehow, and it gives Grace hope somehow, despite the hole she feels in her heart. The one that Frankie’s already began to fill, has been slowly filling since the day they moved in together, not that Grace realised that at first. She brings their joined hands up to her lips and kisses Frankie’s knuckles. “I’m okay. I promise.”

It’s so Frankie to be so gentle with Grace’s feelings. The more Grace opens up to her, which Grace never thought she would ever do, the more Frankie sees how soft and fragile Grace is. Still the strongest person Frankie knows, without a doubt, but still soft, and still fragile, when she lets herself be. Frankie knows now how much Grace feels she missed out on, and the last thing she wants is to rub Grace’s nose in it.

Grace nods and Frankie continues. “That summer, I spent so much time at Eleanor’s house. I told my parents we had some huge summer project to work on, but really it was one of the only places we could be alone. Her house was huge and her backyard was even bigger. There was this giant oak tree right at the bottom of the garden, and when we sat behind it there was no way anyone could see us, so we spent a lot of time there just being together. We made picnics almost every day, and I’d teach her my cheer moves, which usually ended with us landing in a pile on the floor.” Grace laughs, tears filling her eyes, but not yet falling. “We laughed a lot.”

Grace intertwines her legs with Frankie’s, avoiding eye contact for a moment. “Did you ever…?” She raises her eyebrows, hoping Frankie knows what she means.

Frankie smirks. “Did we ever have sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh huh.” Frankie nods.

“Could you… Tell me about it?” She asks, running her foot up Frankie’s leg and back down again.

Frankie thinks for a moment. She knows what Grace is trying to do, and it breaks her heart. That she couldn’t experience what Frankie got to experience at such a young and carefree age. Grace never got to feel free in any of her relationships, not until now. She should have had her own first time, like Frankie’s, years and years ago. She should have felt accepted and worthy, years and years ago.

Frankie frees her hands from Grace’s and props her head up on her elbow, looking at Grace with all the love in the world, and Grace stares back, searching her face, as a tear finally threatens to fall.

“One night, when her parents were out of town, it just- _happened_. We were laying side by side on the bed, just talking. Which lead to kissing.” Frankie lifts her other hand and smooths it over Grace’s hair. And then she leans in and kisses Grace, slowly.

Grace places her hand on top of Frankie’s, kissing her back as her tear finds its way down her cheek, which Frankie wipes away with her thumb.

Frankie shifts on the bed. “And I don’t really remember how this part happened,” She says, smiling, as she sits up and lifts one leg over Grace’s thighs to straddle her. “But somehow, I ended up like this.”

Grace seems to understand what Frankie is doing and she isn’t sure whether she wants to start laughing or keep crying. But she does laugh at how adorable Frankie looks and at her adorable attempt to make Grace feel better. “Oh, really? And then what?”

Frankie lowers herself down, propping herself up with her arms, as she begins to kiss Grace once more. Grace wraps her arms around her, as Frankie’s tongue finds its way into her mouth. She rubs their noses together, kissing her lips one more time, before making her way down Grace’s jaw, making Grace moan quietly.

Frankie hums softly at the sweet sound. “And then,” She kisses Grace’s neck, all the way down to the top of her collar bone. “We undressed each other.” She tells her, bringing her head level with Grace’s again, as Grace gives her the brightest smile.

She starts to unbutton Grace’s blouse, continuing to kiss down her collarbones and Grace starts to laugh again.

“What?” Frankie says, sitting up and tilting her head.

“There’s just no way I can remove your dungarees and make it sexy.”

“I’ve never known you to say no to a challenge, Grace.” She tells her, continuing to undo Grace’s buttons, as Grace reaches up and undoes each of Frankie’s dungaree straps, making the front and back flaps fall down. “See? I don’t know what you’re talking about. That was so hot.”

“Be quiet.” Grace says, tugging Frankie back down to her lips.

Frankie brings her hands up to Grace’s shoulders, tugging her blouse over them until it can’t go any further and they have to sit up. When she manages to tug the blouse all the way off, she runs her hands up and down Grace’s arms, before Grace starts to lift Frankie’s t-shirt up over her head. There’s a small struggle as Frankie’s mass of hair gets a little stuck in the head hole, which only makes them laugh more, but she soon manages to shake it out.

“You’re so beautiful, Grace.” Frankie says, her eyes lit up and her smile so pure. “Now are you gonna get these damn dungarees off me, or what?”

Grace begins to switch their positions, so Frankie can lie down and she can pull the, more than a little awkward, piece of clothing off, and toss it to the floor. Then Grace kneels up, unbuttoning her own pants, which Frankie helps to tug down, before she attempts to hurriedly get them off.

“Now what?” She asks, hovering over the top of Frankie.

Frankie flips their positions, so she’s back on top of Grace again. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t really know where to go from here. I mean, I knew I should go down _there_ ,” She says, smiling as her eyes dart down Grace’s body and back up again, “But I was terrified I was gonna do _something_ wrong.”

“Sounds like me during our first time.” Grace chuckles, nervously. And Frankie kisses her, on the lips, on the chin, and her jaw, down her neck.

“Yeah and you were amazing. And it was perfect.” Frankie assures her, as her hands stroke over each of Grace’s breasts, continuing to kiss down her sternum. She rolls her thumb over one of Grace’s nipples, as her mouth finally finds the other, making Grace gasp.

“You’re perfect.” Grace tells her, her breathing becoming heavier, as Frankie continues making her way down Grace’s stomach. She stops at the top of Grace’s thigh and Grace can feel the way she smiles into her skin, before kissing her there too.

Slowly, Frankie slips her fingers under the waistband of Grace’s underwear, pulling them down to her knees, placing kisses down Grace’s thigh, before pulling them all the way off.

“God, I was so nervous.” Frankie grins, looking up at Grace. “But I was excited too.” She takes Grace’s hand. “And I remember I said, _are you sure about this?”_ She lets out a laugh, “And Eleanor nodded, and asked me if I was sure too. And oh boy, I was sure. So let me ask you Grace, are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” She says, squeezing Frankie’s hand. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.” Frankie tells her, shaking her head, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I love ya, honey.”

“I love yo-“ Grace tries to say, before she’s interrupted by Frankie taking her into her mouth. She inhales sharply, before letting out a deep breath. “So much.”

Frankie’s tongue begins circling Grace’s clit, as Grace squirms beneath her, her head moving from side to side, as she bites her lip, moaning Frankie’s name. Grace suddenly feels like she’s in heaven, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet even if she wanted to. Frankie’s fingers tighten their grip on Grace’s thigh, as her movements become more focused, and Grace’s moans become more frequent. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, one hand still squeezing Frankie’s, the other desperately clawing at the bedsheet.

“This next part was a little trickier,” Frankie says, catching her breath, as Grace does the same, “Because back then,” She continues, making her way over to the nightstand, retrieving something from the top drawer, “We didn’t have, nor did we recognise the importance of, lube!” She says, cheerfully holding up her and Grace’s personal lubricant.

“You mean there was a time when Frankie Bergstein was _not_ constantly talking about lube?” Grace asks, trying to sound shocked.

“I know! Can you believe it? But we still made it work.” She says, making her way back onto the bed. She then opens the lube and scoops some out onto her fingers. “And it still felt like magic,” She tells Grace, looking into her eyes, as she brings her fingers to Grace’s entrance. “Being inside another girl.”

Slowly, Frankie inserts a finger into Grace.

“I wish- I-“ Grace stutters, feeling Frankie begin to move within her. “I wish I could’ve known. That kind of- m-magic. Back then.”

Frankie kisses Grace’s lower stomach. “I know.” And then inserts another finger into her. “But I’ve got you now, sweetie. I’m not going anywhere.”

Grace nods. “You taught me magic. I can’t believe I lived so long without-“ Frankie curls her fingers, and Grace lets out a squeak, “It.”

“You always had it in you. I guess I just brought it out.” She smirks, working her fingers faster.

“You did.” Grace breathes quickly. “Thank you.”

Frankie makes her way back up the bed, fingers still thrusting, as she brings her lips to Grace’s and kisses her. “You’ve brought more magic to my life than anyone, Grace.”

Grace wants to thank her again, but she can’t seem to find any words at all with her head spinning from how close she is, so she desperately connects her lips back on Frankie’s instead, moaning into her mouth, until she has to pull back and focus only on Frankie’s movements within her that send her spiralling. She comes again, arms wrapped around Frankie, legs wrapping around Frankie, as her whole body tenses, and she buries her face in Frankie’s chest.

Slowly, Frankie removes her fingers from Grace and holds her close, feeling Grace’s heart racing against her.

A few moments pass and Frankie whispers, “Y’okay?”

Grace nods, letting out a contented hum and Frankie kisses the top of her head.

“I never had this before.” Grace says, looking up at Frankie, kissing her chin. “This warmth. This security. This closeness.” It’s all stuff she’s said to Frankie before, but Grace still can’t believe it’s all true. Still can’t believe Frankie is hers.

“Me either, not like this. Never like this.” She assures her, reminding her that whatever Frankie means to her, she means the exact same to Frankie.

Grace tucks her head back under her chin, allowing herself to be held a little while longer. Something she didn’t really realise she’s been craving her whole life. Not until Frankie started doing it.

When her breathing begins to steady a little more, Grace finally releases herself from Frankie’s gentle grip. And Frankie watches as she sits up on the bed, a knowing look in her eye. “I… Think I might be able to guess what happened next.”

Frankie nods, smiling. “I think you might.”


End file.
